


Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Loss, Drinking to Cope, Escape, F/M, Graphic Description, Heavy Drinking, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Moving On, Multi, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Self-Hatred, Serious Injuries, Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To her surprise, a owl flew in through her window. It's wings broken. It's feather falling away.But with it, it brought memories of a man she once knew.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Side Relationships
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1|Page 1—A Owl in the Window

_-Mrs. Zeigler_

_Welcome to Overwatch Mrs. Ziegler. I know Morrison probably wanted me to meet you in person but I'm quite... busy. Hope you get settled in, ...and alert me if you see a drunk cowboy waltz down the hallway today..._

_-Commander Reyes_

____________

Moonlight filtered in. An eerie sound of ragged breathing filled the apartment. The symphony of her heels clicking signified his favorite doctor was home; and the petrified gasp that escaped her, made him chuckle.

Standing with struggle, the tattered black coat dragged. Hunched over, and looking down gripping sharply at the punctured armor; the figure began to laugh darkly. The wraith pulsated around the large open wound; clashing with the poison suppressing an important healing ability. 

  
"I was expecting a warmer welcome, shocked to see me without my mask, doc?" Like a snake, his voice hissed. Only she could cower. Despite the injury, he still stood on top; all that power in those painful words.

"I-Gab.. Reaper. What are you doing here?." As foolish as the words sounded, it was a decent enough response. Walking closer, the dripping of his blood matched the ticking clock hanging on the wall. "Oh come on. You don't recognize me?" Slowly the rest of the black matter faded away. A mystery hidden beneath that black smoke, a truth that seemed to be missing. _Like a puzzle piece._ He would call it.

Keeping distance, the sharp toothed smile grew. Staring at the blue eyes. His Amber iris' stared back. "You almost said a familiar name...so I know, Mrs. Ziegler that I'm of someone you know." Dragging his words. Dark and sinister, the reaper struggled to keep form. Pain slowly becoming unbearable. He pushed himself to a breaking point.

Legs beginning to shut down, he held his ground, daggered hands puncturing the blank wall behind the   
torpefied Angel. Death and Mercy having a stand off.

To his dismay, he coughed. Blood spattering on to black center of his glove . The level of injury was hidden until, of course, a burned red droplet dripped from his scarred lip. "Gabriel?..." Hearing it in that familiar tone; he was slowly backing away. That sense of pity, which shouldn't be there. Why? The doctor had to be gullible, why would she even show emotion like that. For starters, no one should feel pity for a murderer like him. He had to laugh it off. Hiding the shocked expression as quick as he could. The man almost forgot the white colored mask was missing from his face.

Pushing away, the metal of his boots sounding louder now. He stumbled back. Angela reaching forward and tugging his cloak. It was keeping the balance. She was surprisingly strong, or maybe it was the lack of energy left in him.

Gradually, she lowered. Leading him to her grey couch. Still, slim hands were clenched to the dark collar of his cloak. She was trying to hold him up, trying to see his face. _Trying to keep warm tears from falling._

"Tell me if you want help. Cut the villian crap." Stern as a rock, her words locked in. "You were the closest success rate of my survival, doc." Sentence still laced with a grin, his body writhed with discomfort.   
Although true her words, it was pride that made him keep the crooked smirk; a stifled chuckle following right after. "Stop, just stop Gabe. Please don't smile, I don't want to remember." Eyes widened and the laughter quieting, he opened his mouth. A few burning words, hanging in the air. "So you do still care, mi amor. Here I was thinking you were smart." Blonde strands layed near his face. Her head pressed into his chest. "You said you wouldn't ask for my help again, but I guess I knew you were lying." The tone he could hear it. There wasn't any tears falling from her blue pools. It was this strange, relief displayed, that he couldn't process.

The grip that held him up, finally loosened. Her hand slid to his side; slim digits laying over the clawed ones. "I don't care for a reason to know why you're back here, honestly it's relieving to just know you're ok." Anger swelled up within. _She still cared, huh?_ It bothered him. "We were only work friends, doc. You treat me like I meant more." Silence filled the air after that. Only the ragged Breathing coming from his corpse of a body.

_Then she finally whispered,_  
 _"_ _You did mean more..."_

_-_

_Memory one..._

_-_

_Covered in papers, the sound of the party carried into the dingy office. The voices of the two numbskulls getting drunk, and Reinhardt's mighty laugh becoming more irritating than before. He just wanted to work. A reason he avoided the party was because of the noise; despite being four metal walls away, he could still hear it._

  
_Pen scraping against paper, hand resting in the messy raven brown hair of his. Trying to replace the noises In the distance, his foot tapped harder against the floor. Eventually, so irritated at the noise, he dropped the pen and pressed both hands to his face. "What am I even doing. Winston was right I can't live without those God damn pills." Releasing a heavy sigh, the tapping of his foot slowed. Chair squeaking as it spun around once. Letting his head fall to the desk with a thud, Gabriel gave into his boredom._

_Finally accepting the quiet that entered, a knock came rapping at the door. Jolting up fast, his short hair looking ruffled. "Come in?..", he practically whispered, eyes half closed. But no one entered. Peeking up, his head stared at the door. "Hallucinations...," Muttering the words under his breath. Getting up, papers falling to the floor, the door creaked as he slid it open._   
_Reyes had forgotten what these were like, if he hadn't experienced it before he probably would've thought someone was actually there at the door. His boots dragged, as they marched slowly away from his office, treading down the hall. As he passed familiar areas, he did the usual routine. Checking every room to see any stray soldiers not doing their jobs. Though this time a certain doctor was still up and staring out the window; a beer in hand, and a small silver laptop._

_As the door opened, his eyes spotted the hair glistening under the moonlight that entered her small office. Platinum locks layed along the headrest , messy as it was, it still sat neatly atop it's owner. Quietly, he entered. Walking towards the metal desk, that was covered in papers and several empty Heineken bottles. Carefully, the gloved hand reached out. Touching the soft white fabric of the doctor's lab coat. Startling her, he chuckled._

_Hiding the green glass quickly behind her back, the chair spun to face him. Perspiration formed as she fixed her hair sheepishly. Arms crossed and a smirk showing faintly, his teeth flashed as a scowl grew on his features; hiding the happy expression he had only a second ago._   
_"Doc, why are you still up?" Voice sounding powerful, and eyes showing care. He looked at the computer that sat gently in her lap. "I just needed to finish up some work notes, then I planned on leaving.." instantly she cut off. How stupid of an excuse. They both looked at each other, catching onto the lie at the end of that sentence._   
_"Yeah yeah sure, just hurry up and finish. You should be lucky I found you and not Jack. Good thing he's at the party then, right?" She nodded, smiling at him with thanks._   
_After that, he was ready to head back, but she called him to return. "Here, to make sure I actually stop working in thirty minutes." A chair was dragged out. Stopping right next to her, a bottle in her hand. A offering to make him stay._   
_It took only a quick second, before he realized this was a offer to relax. The bottle tempting as it was, he refused. Only choosing to sit down next to her, they spoke for the rest of the night. Forgetting the deal. Instead they were up until four when Angela's eyes finally closed and her head fell onto his shoulder. For only a few minutes. He would sit there and feel something that he wasn't used to. It was relief._


	2. Chapter 1|page 2—To Strip it of it's Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember? I know I do...

  
Only the sound of rain pelting against the window was Allowed in the silence. It was already morning, but it still looked as if night hadn't passed. The sky was gloomy, and the rain was relentless.

  
There the door stood, slightly ajar. Ice colored eyes fixated on the dark, leaking through the gap. Enticing it's victim, they stayed still. Matching with the rain, her first finger tapped repeatedly against the floor. Was it guilt? Worry? Whatever it was, it pulled at her like a hand gripping for life. Giving in, the floor boards joined. Her feet stepping softly, the tension grew within her chest.

It had been exactly two hours since she had left that room. Hands tainted with red, it was still vivid, and almost felt like a dream. Though of course, walking in the dusky room, proved her point other wise. There the body layed. If it wasn't for the rising and falling of the man's chest, someone would've thought he was already dead for nine years. Skin a colder color than before. Multiple deep scars littered all over. Bullet wounds, knife marks, and horrible stitch jobs. The most memorable ones to her were the ones laying on his face.

Inching forward, the blonde continued to analyze, as she did earlier. Pulling up a chair, that creaked as it rolled along the floor. Sitting down she faced the side he was laying on. His face cleaned of dirt and blood, the unkept hair falling to one side. Her blue irises stared contently at that white bandage over his nose. "Scheiße Gabe...," The woman breathed out. Rain grew louder as the sun rised higher behind the sad clouds. Not knowing what to do she sat there. There was no point in crying, it had happened enough.

Scratching her head in frustration, she mumbled out curses in her native language. Angela couldn't tell someone a murderer was laying, bandaged up on her bed, in _**her**_ house.  
To add more alcohol to the wound, she was the one who helped. The only thing that was better right now was to get up and wait until he was awake.  
Leaving the room once again, with more ease than the last, the door shrieked as it closed. The smell of morning rain whisking by.

_******* _

As always someone was up, past the curfew. Usually the same person, although this time they had a buddy.   
—  
Memory 2  
—

_Pencil scraped across the lightly inked sheet. Filling out names, and sending papers to the two unit's commanders. It was quite repetitive, being in the same room, at the same time of day. Although recently, for the past two months, Angela has managed to find a distraction from the boredom._  
 _Constantly looking at her watch, she was just waiting until he showed up. Ready to talk about the long day. And just like every day, the knock would appear at 1 am. The gentle voice carrying over towards the door, "come in." Then he would walk through. A Tired face, beanie slightly angled up, and hoodie held tightly in hand. "Hey doc, what did I say about staying up late?" The question was now almost just friendly banter. A conversation starter. "I know, I'm almost done commander." He'd smile from the usual response, making her chest feel warm. Seeing someone as intimidating as Gabe smiling is a rare sight._

_The chair next to her's would creak, as the man sat down. Placing the dusty boots asides and resting his feet on her desk. Of course, it was only to tease. Maybe she shouldn't have admitted that she disliked feet being near her._

_They chuckled, embracing the heat that entered the office. Pressure of the brisk night wind creaking against the window. "So, are those more medical bills I need to sign and pay for?" The question was rather annoyed, which lead to the hesitation of answering. "Do you really want me to answer that? Like I said before I could help you pay those." The sound of a soda can fizzing grew louder in her ear._

_Eyes closed. He answered._

_"Doc, I don't need help. Don't forget, I get paid more than you." He hummed with a smirk and one opened eye. Sipping from the can, the liquid ceased as soon as it was opened._   
_"You only have a five dollar difference, Gabriel." The can crushing, a humored Laugh followed. Resting back, the chair leaned. A quiet sigh of relief as his bandaged hands rested behind his head, the black socks Still laying atop the desk._

_"Sheesh, I am beat." Then the glare came. Reyes knew he was going to get that look. "If you hadn't rushed in there," the blonde started. "Then Jesse and you wouldn't have bruises all over. Seriously, you thought rushing into a room of Omnics is smart?!" There the scoff was heard. She knew it was pointless to get agitated, but it pissed her off how stupid he could be sometimes. Letting the feathers cool, she looked up at a face ready to laugh. Playing it cool though, he brushed back his short hair and continued to relax. "What can I say, I'm a little hard headed. Your hard headed sometimes too." That smirk of his returned, glazing over her short eruption._

_It would only be minutes before that pen would drop and a soft snore will be replacing the Laughter._


	3. Chapter 1|Page 3—The Look of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short...

  
The air. It brushed against the man's decayed skin. He could feel it. Odd as it was, the air felt warm.

Jerking forward, he got off the bed. With pain he dragged his feet against the wooden floor. Bandages that were wrapped tightly, loosening as his weight began to settle after standing to full height. His body had adjusted. It must of been resting for longer than actual need.  
Gabe's surroundings were new, but familiar. Mostly the scent brought back memory. That familiar aroma. It was light and peaked his interest. Moving forth, ignoring the smell. He reached the door without collapsing due to the strange pain all over his body.

The door creaked. For Gabe did not care about the noise he made, why should he? The person who was on the other side was asleep. The person who was on the other side was too forgiving. _How much sympathy does this women have?_ It must've been 5 minutes. Just staring at her peaceful expression. Trying to think if he should walk over to her.

It hit him, like a brick to the face. Although blaming her for too much compassion, he brought himself here looking for help. _Guess I'm the gullible one. I always have been._  
With caution, the man stepped towards the couch. Sitting down on the floor, he crossed his legs. Staring at her platinum blonde strands of hair. Lifting up a finger, it curled around a loose lock that layed lightly across her face.  
Feeling strange he tucked it behind her ear before glancing away. The huge window showed rain. It was slowing.

"You always get in my head Doc"

********

 _As the midnight summer breeze blew back the smoke, the cigarette was dropped and smashed into the dirt._ _"Ey boss? Me and sparrow are going to hit the hay now, G'night." The cowboy looked tired and haggard._ _He deserved a good rest. Gabe slipped a peaceful expression only McCree could understand as a smile, even when his eyes were nearly shut._ _Getting up from the steps he walked inside_ , Jesse already gone, _he headed towards the lab._  
_The building always had a few lights on. For all the soldiers still running around, including him._

_Reaching the white doors, Reyes realized the lights were off. Though feeling bummed, he didn't put too much thought into it. She probably took his advice for once and went to bed. Even though that's probably not something she'd do. After pondering, it did bother him a little._  
_With the lights switching on he strolled into the doctor's office. When sitting down, it felt odd, as if the chair only deserved the doctor. He just couldn't get comfortable. Pushing away from the desk, his eyes began to look around the room. Similar to his almost—almost a mirror image—. Papers stacked on papers, loose pens and pencils splayed out on different areas of the floor. Now, he would never clean his office but, he could clean hers._  
  
_——————_

_It wasn't as neat as he wanted, but he gave thought of not moving too much of her stuff. When putting aside the last stack, right underneath layed a little note. On the small sheet it read:_

_"sorry I couldn't hangout, Jack needed help on a mission and I knew I wouldn't see you before I left. Hope your mission went alright, and_ _try_ _to_ _patch_ _yourself_ _up_ _a_ _little_ _before_ _I_ _come_ _back_ _._  
_L̶o̶v̶e̶_ _sincerely_ _,_  
_Ziegler_ _"_

_A smile crept along his lips, he hid it instantly. Even though no one was up or around it was pure habit, feigning that constant tough guy facade. Still holding the note, the wheels of the guest chair rolled. He sat down with an exasperated Huff. He leaned back and began to let the exhaustion flood through his body. Heavy lids closed over his eyes, the dark washing over._


End file.
